You And Me
by shehadastory
Summary: " I was ready for this moment. I had been ready for a long time now." eclare's first time mini shot. Rated m for sweet smut. R&R please.


**Authors note:**

**I do not own Degrassi. If I did we would get some of this detail in an episode. This is inspired by a request from elismeds on tumblr. Follow her! I hope this helps with your eclare needs.**

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and toying with my hair. My thoughts drifted to the memories of tonight. Prom couldn't have been more perfect mainly because we ended up only staying for an hour. We drove to the beach and cuddled by the fire Eli struggled to make. I told him that I just wanted to be with him tonight and we didn't want to stay at the dance too long since our track record at dances wasn't the best. He even brought his ihome and played Tunnels as we slow danced in the moonlight.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I realized I was shaking a little, my nerves getting to me. I finished up and spit, looking in the mirror and taking myself in. I was wearing one of his shirts and just some comfortable panties with a little bit of lace. I didn't want to go all out and bye something like I did before because as Eli told me during many of the times we got more and more intimate, this was just him and me and no one else.

He made me feel like I could wear a potato sack and he would think I was beautiful. At that thought the shaking stopped. I was ready for this moment. I had been ready for a long time now. I had even been taking birth control for a while. I opened the bathroom door and scurried across the hall to his door that no longer had a lock on it. I tapped quietly and I heard a muffled, "You may enter." from the other side. I laughed, my boyfriend was such a dork.

I opened the door and peeked in, the only light was a single candle on his nightstand. It's funny how just one flame can make so much light. I closed the door swiftly but quietly behind me and didn't see Eli. I moved further into the room looking around a bit and squealed a little as Eli grabbed me from behind nuzzling his face in my neck. He breathed me in and sighed rubbing lazy circles on my thigh. "You smell intoxicating and minty." He said as he turned me around to face him. I felt my cheeks flush when the flame flickered in his eyes showing that he was taking in my apparel.

"This right here," he said as he gestured to my body, "is not fair at all." I shrugged tilting my head to the side, "I didn't know I had to play fair." I quipped making him smirk. He scooped me up tossing me over his shoulder making me yelp and walked toward his bed. He tossed me on it making me laugh. I covered my mouth trying to keep quiet when he pulled my hands away.

He then looked at me in a way that I hadn't seen before. His eyes weren't dark like they usually were when things got carried away. They were calm like a lake in the mid afternoon and they were filled with sincere admiration and love. I would always remember that. He wasn't wearing a shirt just loose fitting pajama pants and his hair was messy but just the way I liked. I smiled a little and beckoned him to come join me on the bed. He traced his finger down my shoulder and arm taking my hand in his.

I wanted him to kiss me so I pulled him down on top of me and our lips met. He was kissing me slowly but it was completely sensual. He was taking care to touch every part of me leaving a heated trail along my body. His tongue slid along my lips and I mine met his as they lazily toyed with one another. His tongue went into my mouth making my mind cloud. I was lost in his kiss, in his touch. I moaned and molded my body into his.

I had this need to be as close to him as possible. I felt his hands run down my sides and grab the hem of my shirt. I pulled away enough so he could lift it up. He left it over my eyes as he kissed me again making me laugh a little. He pulled it off completely and looked down at my exposed body like it was the first time he had seen it. My face flushed but he swooped down and kissed my neck distracting my mild embarrassment. He open mouth kissed my neck inching closer to my collar bone. I could feel his breaths on my moistened skin and I couldn't help but moan, "Eli."

He kissed my lips and cupped my right breast making me inhale sharply. God he was making me almost impatient. He toyed with my nipple a little making it harden. As he continued what he was doing my hands dragged down his torso. His skin was so soft and his slightly defined muscles twitched as I moved down them. I pulled at his pajama pants wanting them off. He complied lifting his hips so I could pull them down further. He kick them off and came back to my body pulling me to him roughly.

I was more than turned on by now and I wanted to show him. I pushed his shoulder slightly so he was laying on his back and got on top of him. I purposely ground my hips into his eliciting a moan from his bow shaped lips. I kissed his jaw line and kissed down his neck, sucking on his pulse point loving his salty sweet taste. "I want to make love to you." I hummed against his neck. He pulled back and looked into my eyes shifting his gaze from one to the other and then down to my lips. He kissed me and hugged my body. He pulled away smiling a lot and simply said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and he turned us over so he was on top of me slightly. He moved his hand down to the top of my underwear and looped his fingers around them pulling them down. His fingers moved back up my thigh inching inward. He touched my pulsing center and made my hips arch a bit. He realized just how ready I was. "You are so wet Edwards…" He whispered as he smirked against my neck. He swirled his thumb over my sensitive spot making me shake a little. "Ohh ah." I moaned and bit my lip. He was driving me absolutely crazing with every movement, it was almost torturous.

I reached down and gripped his hardened length through his boxers making him stop his movements. I touched the hem of his boxers and started to pull on them. He moved to get them off the rest of the way and quickly came back into my embrace. He kissed my lips slowly making me become lost again. I felt his hardness against my thigh and moved my lower body a little so he was grazing my center. He knew I had been on the pill and that we had taken our time to get to this point. He kissed my lips and then dragged his mouth to my ear whispering. "This will hurt and I am so sorry for that but know that I love you very much."

He gripped himself and I felt him rub against my entrance before I felt him slide in. I grabbed his shoulders tight from the unfamiliar and slightly painful intrusion. I heard him hiss into my neck as he tried to go slow. I felt him push passed the barrier within me and my arms gripped tighter feeling a sharp pain. I felt like I was holding my breath. He moved cautiously and I could feel myself adapting to him but it still hurt. He kissed my cheek, my eyelids and my forehead trying to soothe me. "Breathe baby." he panted into my ear." I let out a breathe and relaxed as much as I could.

He moved his hips back a little and then thrust forward making me wince again. He did it again but went slower which hurt less. He continued thrusting slowly. His breathing was ragged and he moaned my name like a mantra. I felt like I was molding around him better and the pain lessened a lot. He was right, it was just him and me and it was everything I wanted. A tear slide down my cheek.

He felt my grip loosen and he took that as a sign to move a bit faster. I moaned when he angled himself and hit a spot inside me. He made sure to glide over my clit making me shutter. My body was pulsing in pleasure even if I wasn't going to go over the edge I didn't need to to feel complete and utter bliss, I knew he was close and that was okay. He thrust faster and cursed into my shoulder. Then he looked into my eyes and thrust until I felt him pulse inside me and call out my name, giving me a bit more pleasure as he came. He collapsed on top of me and kissed my neck over and over.

We lay there together our uneven breathing the only sound in the room. I winced as he pulled out of me feeling sore. He pulled me to him tightly and cupped my cheek kissing me. His lips moved slowly and gently. He pulled away looking into my eyes. "I love you." was all he said as he smiled down at me. "Forever and always." I said and smiled in return. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into him more. I sighed and kissed his neck feeling nothing but happiness.

I slid my arm down his body and found my other hand. He looked at me quizzically. I pulled my ring off my finger and placed it in his hand closing his fingers around it and kissing his closed hand. He opened his hand and placed the ring on his pinky finger admiring how it looked there. We kissed once more and I turned letting him snuggle against me and drape his arm over my waste. I sighed and smiled contently before letting sleep take over.

**A/N Reviews are fucking awesome!**


End file.
